marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Quill (Earth-616)
, formerly unnamed commando team, , , partner of Ship, | Relatives = Eson (grandfather, deceased); Gareth (great-uncle, deceased); Jason of Sparta (father); Meredith Quill (mother, deceased); Victoria (half-sister); Kip Holm (adopted brother); Sandy (adopted sister in-law); Alain (adopted niece); Rhys, Robyn (adopted nephews) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Kree space, formerly Hala, Daedalus 5 | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = None; formerly had a cybernetic left eye | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Spartoi | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Royal Prince of Spartax | Education = | Origin = Human/Spartoi hybrid, formerly cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = Colorado, USA, Earth | Creators = Steve Englehart; Steve Gan | First = Marvel Preview #4 | Death = | HistoryText = Early History Peter Quill, alias Star-Lord, was born during an unusual astronomical phenomenon when many of the planets aligned. Seeing no resemblance, the man who believed he was Quill's father angrily accused his wife Meredith of infidelity and attempts to kill the infant, but died of a sudden heart attack. Quill was raised by his single mother, Meredith. One day Peter returned home, bruised from trying to stop a bully. As he was washing up for dinner, his mother saw a bright light and two Badoon aliens emerged. Vowing to end the 'Spartoi bloodline', they killed Meredith. After Quill saw the aliens and his dead mother, he panicked and ran. As the aliens pursued, he grabbed a shotgun and managed to kill them with it. He then found a mysterious device in a closet. Seeing a bright light he fled the house, just before the alien ship destroyed it. Quill was placed in an orphanage but escaped and eventually became a trainee NASA astronaut. An alien entity called the Master of the Sun eventually visited the space station that Quill and other astronauts were currently inhabiting, and offered the mantle of Star Lord (an interplanetary policeman) to a worthy candidate, Quill volunteered, but was rejected in favor of a colleague he once treated badly. Star-Lord Quill was outraged, and NASA ordered his return to Earth and discharge for his conduct. Peter, however, stole a scoutship, and on returning to the space station took his colleague's place. Quill was then chosen to become Star-Lord, with the Master of the Sun first creating an illusion in which he was able to find and kill the aliens that murdered his mother to free him of his past. Equipped with a sentient vessel called "Ship", Quill commenced his role as Star-Lord. It was later revealed that Peter Quill's father is Jason of Spartax, the second son of the galactic Emperor who acted as Star-Lord before him. Star-Lord encountered the former Herald of Galactus the Fallen One, who was trying to starve his former master by destroying all planets he could feed on, and was almost killed in his first battle with the entity, Ship discovered that the energy generated from destroying planets harmed the Fallen One. Sacrificing a little Kree lunar colony near a Kree planet the Fallen One was going to destroy, Ship was able to harness that energy and defeated the entity (Star-Lord's vessel "Ship" was destroyed doing it). Star-Lord turned the Fallen one and himself to the Nova Corps for Galactic level genocide. While there were divided thoughts about his choice, the pair were subsequently imprisoned in the intergalactic prison the Kyln. Star-Lord was freed by the hero Nova during the Annihilation and aided in the war against villain Annihilus. Annihilation Vol 1|6 He later acted as military adviser to the Kree general Ronan the Accuser against the invading alien race the Phalanx. Annihilation: Conquest Vol 1|6 When the Kree homeworld of Hala was conquered by the Phalanx, he led a band of rebels against the invaders until the war was over. Annihilation Conquest - Starlord Vol 1 1|4 . Guardians of the Galaxy After Ultron and the Phalanx were defeated, Star-Lord formed the new Guardians of the Galaxy. The universe was in a very fragile state after the two Annihilation events and fissures in reality were beginning to form and spread. In order to prevent the collapse of the universe he had Mantis telepathically nudge Adam Warlock, Phyla-Vell, Rocket Raccoon, Drax and Gamora into joining his team Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 1 . This motley crew set up base in the severed head of a Celestial called Knowhere. When Star-Lord's deception was found out everyone but Mantis quit the team in disgust and set off on their own quests. Star-Lordresponded to a Kree summons and returned to the Kree homeworld to speak with Ronan. Upon arrival he is shocked to see that they are rebuilding the Phalanx Spire to protect Kree space, he argued with Ronan and then he was thrown into the Negative Zone. He was then forced into helping the newly appointed ruler of the Negative Zone, King Blastaar, into taking over the Superprison 42 so he could gain access to their portal to earth. Star-Lord was then sent into 42 to convince them to open the door and surrender. Once inside he spoke with the unofficial leaders of 42 and told them not to surrender but only Jack Flag agreed with him, they tried to stop them but the doors were opened and Blastaar's army was unleashed; after learning of his betrayal Blastaar sent his men to find and kill Star-Lord. Running for their lives, Star-Lord and Jack Flag located a telepath in 42 to ask the Guardians for help and they were able to escape before being killed by Blastaar. War of Kings Once he returned to Knowhere, he found that Rocket had assembled a new team, consisting of Major Victory, Bugman, Groot and Mantis. Eventually, the other members returned as well, Adam and Gamora returning in order to still help the universe, and Drax and Phyla returning with the newly resurrected Moondragon. Their first order was to split up and attempt to end the War of Kings, which would cause irreparable damage to the fabric of the universe. Peter led his team to Hala to speak with the Inhumans. Even after telling them the dangers of their war, they refused. Phyla, who now called herself Martyr, had other ideas of negotiating and took Crystal hostage. Star-Lord could not get her to release her prisoner and they were teleported back to Knowhere. Upon their return, they soon found themselves in the middle of a battle with the Inhumans and the Imperial Guard, who had followed the other team back. After rescuing Crystal, the Inhumans left and the Guardians were left to face the Imperial Guard, who wished to take over the station. In the process of the battle, Starhawk escaped her captivity and took Star-Lord, Mantis, Bug, Jack Flag and Cosmo to her future. In Starhawk's bleak future, she was finally able to convince them what she had been saying all along was true. A massive fissure was consuming the universe, and it had to be stopped. The two Guardians teams worked together to try to send a message back through time to warn that the fissure, known as the Fault, was actually caused during the War of Kings by Black Bolt. With their time machine broken, they formed a new plan. The Badoon, who know ruled what little was left of the universe, had enslaved the Celestials and created what was called the Celestial Engine, used to keep the fissure at bay. They send back their message and break the alignment of the Celestial Engine, causing the destruction of this future. To Star-Lord's surprise, this did not kill them. They found themselves in a different time with a different set of Guardians. Another surprise: he was old enough to be his own grandfather. The Starhawk of this future received messages from his previous selves and learned the truth. The team was adrift in time, which was causing their changes as well. They formed a plan to find a time machine under Avengers Mansion, but once they got there they slipped through time once again. And again. And again. They finally arrived at an alternate future, one ruled by the Magus and the Universal Church of Truth. While battling the members of the Church, they had an unexpected guest: Kang the Conqueror. He returned them to their normal states and took them to his headquarters in limbo. He explained that all futures were becoming Magus futures and it was up to Star-Lord to stop this from happening. Kang gave Peter a Cosmic Cube and told him that future must be saved at all costs. They were sent back to moments before Adam would turn into the Magus while repairing the Fault. Star-Lord tried to talk to Adam, but the damage had been done. He had overlapped the time lines and essentially he had been the Magus for months. Adam transformed and began his battle with the Guardians, who were all reunited. After killing Major Victory, Mantis, Cosmo, Gamora and Phyla, Star-Lord was finally able to grab the Cube and use it to revert the Magus back to Adam. Adam told him that he must finish him, and to his own regret, Star-Lord shot and killed his friend. The universe had been saved, but the price was very high. Thanos Imperative Adam managed to avoid death however and Magus continued in his service to his Lord Mar-Vel, a Mar-Vel from a universe where death had lost and life had triumphed, resulting in a universe of immortal monsters. When the denizens of Lord Mar-Vel's universe, the Cancerverse came out of the fault in order to consume the 616 universe as well, Peter Quill, together with the rest of the Guardians, Nova and Thanos traveled into the Cancerverse in order to stop Mar-Vel and the Old Ones whom Mar-Vel served. Drax however was driven mad due to the fact that he was an avatar of life in a universe where life had triumphed, and tried to kill Thanos who in turn vaporized him. The Guardians and Thanos met up with the Machine Resistance, the unliving robotic denizens of the Cancerverse who had been immune to Mar-Vel's conversion of his universe and had fought to stop him ever since. They informed Thanos and the Guardians that Mar-Vel was planning a Necropsy, in which he would kill the Avatar of Death (Thanos) thus killing Death itself. Thanos seemed to betray the Guardians when he submitted to Mar-Vel, but when Mar-Vel ran him through with a sword, Death appeared and due to being summoned by Thanos killed the entire Cancerverse and forced the Old Ones into a coma that would last a very long time. Death however refused to take Thanos with her and he flew into a rage, vowing to destroy the Universe. Peter and Nova however, volunteered to distract him, managing to keep him in the Cancerverse long enough for it to collapse and kill all three of them. The survivors hailed Peter and Nova as heroes and a statue was erected in their honor on Kree-Lar. Return Thanos, Star-Lord and Nova remained in the Cancerverse fighting over the Cosmic Cube. A returned Drax joined the brawl against the Mad Titan. After Star-Lord starting losing control over the Cube, Thanos offered Quill to give him the Cube, as he could control it, to get back to Earth-616. However, Star-Lord killed Thanos with it. As Thanos reappeared and killed Star-Lord from behind, who also returned, the heroes discovered death was impossible in the Cancerverse, as one would merely respawn in another location. After killing Thanos for a third time, the heroes' discussion on what to do was interrupted by the arrival of the Cancerverse's Revengers. Following an extremely long battle, the Revengers got hold of the Cosmic Cube. Thanos managed to retrieve the Cube and defeat the Revengers, but was soon opposed by Drax, Quill and Nova. As the Mad Titan was distracted by Drax, Nova picked up the Cosmic Cube, and decided to use it along with the Nova Force to open a gate to Earth-616, however, Rider couldn't come as he was acting as the door between the two universes. As his last wish, Nova asked Peter not to tell Gamora about this event, as it would devastate her. Peter Quill, Drax and Thanos were then returned to Earth-616. Star-Lord and Drax reuinted with the other Guardians and, they aided the Avengers to fight Thanos, who had once again targeted Earth following his return. Thanos managed to get a Cosmic Cube from the Army, with which he escaped to Moord, the homeland of the Badoon. The Guardians arrived at the Avengers Tower and informed the Avengers about the situation. They joined the Guardians to fight Thanos and the Badoon. After Thanos apparently killed the Elders of the Universe, to impose his supremacy, he became one with the Cosmic Cube and killed the Avengers and the Guardians as well. But actually, they were sent to the Cancerverse along with the Elders. While there, Tony Stark found that Thanos' weapon wasn't actually a Cosmic Cube and that it had defects. They bargained with the Collector, in exchange for a weapon capable of deactivating the "Cube" and return to Earth. The Avengers and the Guardians would let Thanos be defeated by the Elders. With the help of other members of the Avengers, Thanos was defeated and sent to punishment by the Elders. After being alerted by his father, J'son, that a council of galactic empires had decided that Earth should be left untouched by all, the Guardians fought a Badoon invasion on Earth. They were briefly imprisoned by Spartoi forces after defeating the Badoon in London, but managed to escape, becoming fugitives of the Spartoi Empire. Attack of the Spartoi Star-Lord was later captured by the Spartoi and his fellow Guardians were all sent to other places across the galaxy for their own separate punishments. Soon after being captured, Quill was saved by none other than Captain Marvel. After exposing King J'son for who he really was and starting a rebellion, Peter Quill and Captain Marvel went around the Galaxy picking up their teammates, all except newly-inducted Flash Thompson who went into hiding after escaping a run-in with the Skrulls. Sibling Rivalry After sneaking into an orphanage to search for a gem left behind by the Spartax, Peter was confronted by a group of Badoon bounty hunters. Outnumbered, Peter was captured by the Badoon. While imprisoned, Peter discovered that a mysterious "Mr. knife" placed the bounty on his head and that he also had plans for Earth. Soon after, Peter escaped the ship with the gem only to come face-to-face with the commander of the Spartax Royal Guard who turned out to be the sister he didn't know he had, Victoria. She turned him into Fortress Viderdoom for the reward money, but quickly turned on Quill's captors to help him escape and steal Viderdoom's assets. The siblings escaped the planet together, narrowly avoiding death. When back on her ship, Victoria offered half of the money to Peter but he declined it, saying he was in it for the adventure. | Powers = * Human/Spartoi Hybrid: Peter Quill is son of a human and a Spartoi, and his hybrid physiology grants him peak human abilities, such as: **'Peak Human Strength': Peter Quill was born with physical strength equal to the peak of human potential. Peter's physical strength is above that of a normal human being. **'Peak Human Durability' Peter's body is more resistant to physical injury, to variable degrees, than that of an ordinary human. He seems capable of taking several gunshot & puncture wounds as well as beatings and still stand on his feet. **'Peak Human Agility': Peter's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are at levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Peak Human Stamina': Peter's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. **'Peak Human Mental Process': Peter was born with enhanced mental performance, allowing his mind to process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. He has mastered various alien languages and customs with ease. **'Longevity': Spartoi have a life span that is three times longer than a human from earth. When his father was 100 years old he appeared as if he were in his mid-30's. Due to his hybrid nature it is unsure how he will age, but it will likely be at a decelerated rate. | Abilities = * Expert Marksman: Star-Lord is well-versed in the use of firearms, from all over the Galaxy *'Martial Artist:' Star-Lord is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple fighting styles. *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' Star-Lord is a master strategist and problem solver and skilled in battle techniques. *'Pilot:' Star-Lord is an accomplished starship pilot. * Universal Knowledge: Star-Lord has extensive knowledge on various alien customs, societies and cultures, as well as various knowledge about cosmic abstracts such as Oblivion. | Strength = | Equipment = * Translator Implant: Peter has a translator implant on his neck allowing him to understand various alien languages. Formerly: Cybernetic Implants: Due to severe injury he was grafted with cybernetic implants by doctors on the Kyln, where he was sentenced. The eye implant allows him to see all energy spectrum's and the memory chip in his brain gives him 100% recall. On the Kree planet of Aladon Prime Star-Lord's cybernetic implants were removed. Kree Heat Dampening Espionage Battle Suit: Star-lord was outfitted with a Kree issued heat-dampening-espionage-battle suit, which became the hallmark look for the Guardians of the Galaxy, battle helmet and a universal translator, all of which he still uses. His battle helmet analyses strategy data, can improve vision and regulate oxygen when in space. Star-Lord Armor: Peter Quill wears a suit that grants augmented strength and durability and the ability to travel through space with ease. Link with Ship: He is also psionically linked to his starship, "Ship", which is a living entity. | Transportation = Ship: Formerly utilized a sentient ship named "Rora". | Weapons = Element Gun: a pistol capable of conjuring one of the four elements. Formerly: Kree Sub-Machine Gun: Star-Lord's chosen weapons are two Kree sub-machine guns with various types of ammunition, including explosives. | Notes = * Star-Lord reappeared in Marvel Preview, with writer Chris Claremont revamping the character and using science fiction adventure stories like the Heinlein juveniles for inspiration. Marvel Preview Vol 1 11 | Trivia = * According to the Nova Corps, Star-Lord has amassed a count of over 350000 murders. * Star-Lord is 32 years old. Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2_18 * Marvel Preview #4 establishes that Peter was born on February 4th, 1962. * Star-Lord shares his middle name with his father's first name, Jason. * He is currently dating "Kitty" Pryde of the X-men * He currently wears the outfit he wears in the Guardians of the Galaxy Film. | Links = http://www.marvel.com/universe/Star-Lord_(Peter_Quill) }} Category:Fencing Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Spartoi Hybrids Category:Quill Family Category:Leaders Category:Weapons Expert Category:Shooting Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Thanos Category:Separate characters